Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for connecting the information processing apparatus to a cloud service, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recent information processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses are capable of connecting to a network to acquire various information from external information processing apparatuses. With this configuration, the information processing apparatuses are able to perform high-value-added processing. For example, some image processing apparatuses use the functions of the external information processing apparatuses to improve their own functions such as image processing and execute scanning or printing based on a request read out from cloud servers via a network.
The connection to the network is implemented by a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol and a data transfer protocol such as the HTTP protocol. In addition, the information processing apparatuses are required to access a server that provides a desired cloud service via a domain name system (DNS) service or a proxy server to connect to the network.
In order to access the cloud environment from the information processing apparatus such as a multiple functional peripheral (MFP) having a printer function, a scanner function, a facsimile function, a network connecting function, and a storage function, a user or a service person of a vendor has to configure initial setting after the installation of the MFP. However, the MFP often has user interfaces different from those of a typical information processing. In addition, a process for the initial setting varies depending on models of the MFP.
In view of such circumstance, it is not realistic to expect the user or the service person to acquire information or skills for accessing the cloud environment. It is preferable that the information processing apparatus makes a connection to the cloud environment without putting an excessive burden on the user or the service person.